Till It's Over
/ |duration=~1:27 (4:31) |world= |preceded_by = |level_number=26 |followed_by = Not Available |notes=Player has unlimited HP Progressing the level requires the boss to be damaged Cannot be played in other gamemodes }} Till It's Over is the twenty-sixth level of Just Shapes & Beats and the final Boss Battle of the game. Proceeded by , this level is the final level of the game and the level that concludes the entire Just Shapes & Beats storyline. The player will unlock the It's Over, for real, really achievement after completion the first time, as well as other bonuses. Description After the story sequence from the proceeding level Annihilate where it got destroyed, the Blue Square, empowered, determined and reborn, is ready to fight the main antagonist one more time. This time, the Square brings the fight to the Boss. Uniquely from other levels in the game, Till It's Over departs from its Bullet Hell gameplay to a Shoot 'em Up gameplay, composing of rhythm elements. Throughout the level, the player cannot be damaged and if hit, they will be knocked back from the Boss's attacks, making it impossible to lose this level at under any circumstances. The Boss, on the other hand, is now vulnerable and can take damage from the player's attacks. The Boss borrows most of its attacks from its previous boss battle, Annihilate. The Boss has a large pool of health and its health bar can be displayed at the bottom of the screen. Players take on an altered appearance as a glowing round spike with their respective shape outlined in the center. It retains most of its abilities (such as dashing) however. In addition, players automatically shoot projectiles and lasers that can damage the Boss. This boss battle itself has three phases, and each phase transitions to the next has the Boss's HP decreases. In order to progress through this level, players must bring down the Boss's HP to zero. The introduction lasts for thirty-five seconds before the soundtrack starts looping for 17 seconds in each phase. This boss battle will last about 1 minute and 27 seconds or more. After the level's completion, it will start the next story sequence of the game, leading to the epilogue of the game's storyline. Layout Gallery TIO1.png|Intro (Note the typo and the unique cyan background) TIO2.png|First phase TIO3.png|Second phase TIO4.png|Third phase TIO5.png|End Trivia * This level introduces the composer Tristam. Another soundtrack that they made for this game is ''Once Again'', played after this level and before Final Boss. * The level name (seen in the title sequence and the Just Shapes & Beats Soundtrack List) is T'Ill It's Over instead its track name, Till It's Over. * Corrupted and this level have many bearing similarities to each other: ** These are the only levels that do not have a progress bar. *** However, this uses the Boss's HP bar to track the player's progress instead. ** These are the only levels that can't be replayed in Playlist mode, they can only be done so by modifying or hacking the game. ** These are also the only levels that cannot be played in Challenge Mode. ** These are the only levels that are only progressed through player interaction; for this case of this level, damaging the Boss. ** These are the only levels that cannot be level selected in Story Sequences. ** These are the only levels that the soundtrack progresses if the player interactively progresses in the level. *** This is one of the reasons why the level does not immediately end as soon as the Boss's HP is at 0%. Once the player reduces the Boss's HP to 0%, the last part of the track will either repeat one more time or continue until the track ends. It will not end abruptly or fade out. ** These levels move the player's starting point from the left side to the middle area of the screen. ** These are the only levels that are impossible to fail. *** The player(s) never shatters; they have unlimited health. * This level is unique in multiple ways: ** This level, unlike all of the levels in the game, uses a "Shoot 'em Up" genre formula instead of a "Bullet Hell" genre formula. ** The level's track starts to play at an offset rather than the beginning of the track, starting from the point where the friend revives the player. The level starts around 35 seconds from the start of the track. * While not displayed, this track is part of Monstercat 016 - Expedition album, along with New Game and Rainbow Road. * The title of the soundtrack, as well as the vocals, are a play on the game's phrase that reoccurs throughout the game, "IT'S OVER" and "IT'S '''NOT' OVER''". * The player's altered form is known as "Supermode" in the game's internal files. External links * Official soundtrack Category:Boss levels Category:Main levels Category:Special Levels